spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust Me
Trust Me Trust Me is the thirteenth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. Plot The contestants learn how much they can really trust each other when they are trapped inside a rubber room, and whoever escapes last will lose the competition for their team. Meanwhile Squidward tries to get a date with Nurse Nancy. Transcript Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''Last time on '''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants went head-to-head against the new reality series, Squilliam Fancyson: The Reality Show, in a game of triple-dog-dare! In the end no one won, but Squilliam was forced to cancel Squilliam Fancyson: The Reality Show! Afterwards, Pearl was eliminated! Which of her fellow contestants will join her this week? What brutal challenge awaits our competitors? Find out tonight on an exciting new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard sun projects rays of heat towards Bikini Bottom '''Squidward: Do we have to compete today? This heat is outrageous! fanning himself SpongeBob: Don't be such a party pooper, Squidward; think on the bright side! Squidward: Which is? SpongeBob: Well, in this case there's none. Squidward: Exactly. SpongeBob: We could always hold our competition inside. Squidward: Inside where? Setting: Bikini Bottom Hospital Squidward: This isn't exactly what I had in mind. Nurse Nancy: Hey Squidward! at him Squidward: SpongeBob, did you see that?! SpongeBob: See what? Squidward: Nurse Nancy just winked at me! I'm going to make my move! SpongeBob: I didn't know that you liked Nurse Nancy! Squidward: I don't, but it's as close as I'll ever get to dating a real girl. towards Nurse Nancy Nurse Nancy: '''Hello, Squidward. '''Squidward: Hello, Nurse Nancy. at her with a smile Nurse Nancy: Um... what are you doing? Squidward: Don't act like you don't know. I saw the way that you winked at me, just a second ago. Nurse Nancy: What are you talking about? I just had something in my eye. away Squidward: and walks towards the contestants SpongeBob: If you would all kindly follow me. [Walks towards a door which reads "Do Not Enter"] Barnacle Boy: 'What's that? towards the sign on the door '''SpongeBob: 'off the sign Nothing. door Right this way. the door for the other contestants 'Plankton: 'the room Hey, this is a- '''SpongeBob: the door behind the contestants and locks it Setting: Rubber Room Plankton: '''beating on the door Let us out of here! '''Patrick: '''What is this place? '''Plankton: It's a rubber room. Patrick: A rubber room? Plankton: '''Yeah, the place where you lock up people, so that they can't with his fingers "Hurt themselves." '''Sandy: How would you know? Plankton: I spent four years of my childhood in one of these. the air Smells like home! Mrs. Puff: 'Is this part of our competition? '''SpongeBob: 'through the bullet-proof window on the door Why, yes it is! '''Mermaid Man: up Evil! Oh, hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Whoever is last to escape will lose the competition for their team, so be careful about who you trust. away Plankton: Whoever escapes last? How are we supposed to escape in the first place? The door is locked, the window is bullet-proof, and the walls are made of rubber! Sandy: '''Well, how did you escape, before? '''Plankton: Please, I'm good, but I'm not that good! Sandy: Or maybe, he just doesn't want to tell us, so that he can be the first to escape! knuckles Plankton: Gulps Setting: '''Bikini Bottom Hospital '''SpongeBob: Nurse Nancy Hey! Nurse Nancy: Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: How would you like to go on a date with Squidward? Nurse Nancy: Please, he's way too self-absorbed. SpongeBob: Excuse me mam, but I think that I'm the absorbent one here. Nurse Nancy: No, that's not what I- you know what forget it. to walk away You can tell Squidward that I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last person in the world! SpongeBob: Well, that was a little harsh. Setting: '''Rubber Room '''SpongeBob: window Squidward: Well, what did she say?! SpongeBob: She said... Squidward: Come on, spit it out! SpongeBob: "No." Squidward: '''What do you mean "no?" Answer my question! '''SpongeBob: No, she said "no." Squidward: Really? SpongeBob: She also said that she wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person in the world. Squidward: crying SpongeBob: I've never seen Squidward so sad before. I'm going to get him a date! Plankton: '''on wheelchair This hospital really offers great service! '''Barnacle Boy: Well, are you going to tell us how to escape now? Plankton: What are you talking about? Sandy: 'I don't want to have to beat you up again. knuckles '''Plankton: '''Hey, that wasn't a fair fight; you all ganged up on me! '''Sandy: 'Plankton '''Plankton: '''Not again. '''Setting: '''Bikini Bottom Hospital '''SpongeBob: Nurse Nancy, who is operating on a patient Hello, Nancy. Nurse Nancy: SpongeBob?! What are you doing here? SpongeBob: I'm here to talk to you about Squidward. Nurse Nancy: eyes Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here? SpongeBob: '''Let's go somewhere more private, it appears that someone here is eavesdropping. looks at the patient Come with me. her out of the door '''Patient: Hello? Where are you going? Setting: '''Rubber Room '''SpongeBob: the door Nurse Nancy: the room SpongeBob: the door Squidward: closer to Nurse Nancy, unnoticed Hello. Nurse Nancy: Groans What do you want? Squidward: I... I just wanted to let you know that... I... I... I- Nurse Nancy: Well? Squidward: I like you! mouth with tentacle Nurse Nancy: '''Really? closer to Squidward '''Plankton: Get a room! Squidward: '''Plankton?! What are you doing here? '''Plankton: '''We're all trapped in here... remember? '''Squidward: Oh, right. at Nurse Nancy So would you like to go on a date sometime? Plankton: '''Ew... I'm not into you like that! '''Squidward: I'm not talking to you; I'm talking to Nurse Nancy! Nurse Nancy: Don't you mean your girlfriend? Squidward: '''Really? '''Nurse Nancy: '''Of course. '''SpongeBob: the door Nurse Nancy: the room Do I get my five dollars now? SpongeBob: '''into his pocket and hands her a five dollar bill Here you go. '''Squidward: Wait, you never really liked me? Nurse Nancy: Of course, not. Squidward: '''But, you're my girlfriend. '''Nurse Nancy: '''Not anymore. the area '''SpongeBob: Sorry that you had to see that buddy. the door Squidward: crying Barnacle Boy: Here he goes again. eyes Sandy: '''Don't be so sad; once she got to know you she would have dumped you anyway. '''Squidward: crying even harder Sandy: There's someone out there who wants you... maybe not on Earth... but somewhere. Setting: '''Alien Planet '''Alien Girl: up her twenty-seventh poster of Squidward on her wall and laughs crazily Setting: Rubber Room falls asleep Plankton: '''up The coast is clear! evilly, as he sneaks outside the rubber room through a hidden door in the wall '''Setting: Bikini Bottom Hospital Plankton: 'Finally! '''Barnacle Boy: 'on the light Where do you think you're going? '''Plankton: Back to the rubber room! Nervously Barnacle Boy: '''I don't think so! Plankton '''Plankton: How did you find out how to escape? Barnacle Boy: '''Oh, it's not just me. screen zooms out revealing the other contestants '''Mermaid Man: Did you know that you talk in your sleep? You were babbling about some secret door hidden in the wall. Smirks Plankton: '''Wait, so I'm the last one to escape? '''Barnacle Boy: Grins Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: '''Thank you all for joining me here today for yet another elimination ceremony! Congratulations to the Jellyfish for winning today's competition! I know that some hearts were broken today, but- '''Squidward: crying SpongeBob: The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob: The Reality Show is... Barnacle Boy! Barnacle Boy: Huh?! SpongeBob: '''Fred? '''Fred: Barnacle Boy out of the exit SpongeBob: '''Only two Krabby Patties are remaining! Tune in next week to see what we have in store for our contestants! smiling Is the camera off? '''The End 'Trivia' *Barnacle Boy is the eliminated contestant. ' Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No ' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Dillon9988 Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts